KandaxOC Lemon
by XxXSukiXxX
Summary: Johnny and Kanda team up with two other Exorcists, Ven and Rein in search of Allen. But what happens one night when Kanda and Rein share a bedroom in a Inn during one of his hangovers? KandaxOC lemon! Beware, mature content inside as well as long lemon :


Suki: Hiya everyone! Suki here with another lemon with Allen'sLover98's characters! I just love her oc's! I'm growing to be a really big fan of them so we decided to team up :D I make lemons for her characters and anyone who has a request for her oc's! We wanna try increasing Rein and Ven's popularity :) She says one day she wants to make an Anime and or Manga about them :) So I decided I want to help. Anyway! AllenLover has been giving me tips on punctuation and stuff like that and with the help of Spellcheck of course :) I like her style of writing to so I switch from trying out her style and using my own a lot so sorry if the style is different with every one shot. Well, hope you like the one shot! Feel free to send me PM's and be sure to review! Thanks guys! :)

Also, on behalf of Allen'sLover, Rein and Ven's bio are on her profile! Unless you read it or if you have read her story, Redemption, you may be a little confused :) I do not own these two oc's or any characters from the Anime.

* * *

><p>"Man! Just how many places are we going to check before we find someone whose actually seen Allen!" Rein growled as she plopped down on the cement stairs in front of a park she, her partner Ven, Kanda and Johnny had stopped at after checking there 54th place.<p>

"I sware I'm going to tear that Beansprout apart when we find him" Kanda hissed, his face still slightly flushed from his hangover as he leaned onto his fist. Rein looked at him in sympathy, she was sure he was in a lot of pain and since they left the Order, Kanda had been a lot nicer. Especially upon learning he returned to the Order for her, Ven and Allen's sake. As for why he got drunk, he was probably stressed. Anyone would be if you were searching this whole world without any leads for your best friend, also Ven's lover.

With a sigh, Rein stroked Kanda's head. "You're just lucky you're of age to drink" she grumbled, Kanda said nothing.

Steps alarmed the red-eyed dragon girl; Rein looked up only to see her brown-haired cat girl Partner in Crime, Ven. She gave a pitied smile, out of everyone, Ven was taking Allen's leaving the worst. She looked hardest out of them all; Rein hadn't even seen Ven sleep in a week. She spent every hour of the day and night looking for Allen. Sadly, she hadn't gotten any leads of Allen either.

"Find anything?" Rein asked as Ven sat down next to her, Kanda was even so out of it that he hadn't noticed Ven's return. With a gloomy sigh, Ven shook her head. Rein groaned, "damn Beansprout…" She stood up.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" She screamed, naturally drawing people's attention. Curious stares were turned to Rein as Ven slapped her forehead.

Rein waved her wrist nervously, "s-sorry folks! Nothing to see here! Go back to what you were doing!" And with that, everyone did indeed return to what they were doing.

"Sit down, baka Dragon" Kanda grumbled, Rein decided not to mess with him while he was on a hangover and sat down.

"Hey where's Johnny?" Rein asked after sometime of silence.

"He's still looking for anyone who might have seen Allen" Kanda grumbled, finally picking up his head.

"I see" Rein answered, she stroked Kanda's cheek in hopes he would feel better, he sighed and closed his eyes, much to Rein's surprise.

'_Hee-Hee… He's gotten a lot sweeter since we left…_' Rein thought mentally with a smile. With another sign, Kanda leaned sideways and leaned his head on Rein's shoulder, making her flinch slightly and blush.

Another smile soon formed on her face, she continued to stroke Kanda's hair, which was as usual put up in a high pony-tail.

"Maybe we should find a place to rest for the day" Ven suggested after sometime of silence. Rein nodded, "that may be a good idea, you especially need your rest" Rein glared at Ven playfully, she sweatdropped.

"There you go Kanda" Rein helped Kanda laid on his bed in the Inn they were staying at, Ven and Johnny shared a room and Rein and Kanda shared one. Instantly Kanda laid his wrist over his forehead, "thanks…"

Rein smiled, "no prob. Need me to bring you anything?" Rein asked. Kanda shook his head.

"Well alright then, I'm gonna go see how Ven's doing so…" she muttered and began to talk towards the exit but was stopped by something grabbing her wrist. Next thing she knew, she was pulled to the bed. Rein blushed madly when she realized she was on top of Kanda, her knees straddling him, him holding onto one of her wrists, forcing herself to keep herself up with one hand.

"K-Kanda?" She muttered lowly, her blush growing. Kanda didn't say anything, he tugged her down forward until her hand gave out on her and she fell softly on top of him. She blushed even more when she found her head beside his own, she breathing softly on his ear.

"Stay here…" he muttered then nuzzled into her neck, "my head hurts…"

Rein gave a soft smile before propping herself up over him, her face just inches away from his. "Can't hide your desire from me, I am a Dragon you know. Not only that, but I'm Ven's partner. It's my specialty discovering people's wants and emotions" she grinned.

He gave a smirk, "then what do I want?"

Rein giggled lowly, "this." She brushed her lips against his own but before she had a chance to pull away, Kanda deepened the kiss and placed his hand gently behind her neck, keeping her in place.

The Dragon-girl complied too his wishes, she kept the slow, passionate kiss going. The kiss went on for a long time, maybe even an hour. They only stopped to breathe. With a low growl, Kanda flipped them over. He pressed his lips harder onto hers.

Rein smirked into the kiss, _'so he wants more…'_

Rein turned her head slightly, pressing her lips harder against his as there kiss grew needier. They panted, the kiss grew rougher. Both began feeling arousal.

"K-Kanda…" She muttered, her crimson eyes becoming clouded as he slipped his hand underneath her black dress. He bit her lower lip, she gasped as he forced his tongue through her mouth. She willingly let her tongue meet his and dance with his own; she let out a low moan. That set Kanda over the edge; he slipped his hand higher and grabbed at her bare breast. Rein gasped through the kiss, her eyes snapping open as she let out a moan and arched her back slightly.

With ease, Kanda lifted up her dress and latched onto her untreated breast and carefully sucked on it, kneading the other breast with his hand. Rein whimpered at the touch, she arched her back more and panted.

"M-More… Kanda…" She whimpered, biting her lip and resisted letting out another moan. Kanda looked up at her with clouded eyes; he moved up and kissed her neck. Rein let out a shaky breathe and tilted her neck. Kanda took the advantage to kiss more of her neck, sucking her soft skin and nipping occasionally. She moaned as Kanda sucked her sweet spot, leaving a hickey there.

"Now everyone will know you belong to me…" Kanda nearly growled, pulling off the rest of her dress. Rein smiled, "baka… I was already yours…"

Rein's upper body was bare now; she slowly extended her black dragon-like wings under her, making it more comfortable for them. Kanda's eyes softened slightly, he grabbed the ends of her underwear and tugged it down. Rein quickly reached out and took his wrist, stopping him. She gave a seducing smile, "let me take off your clothes first, so were even." Kanda eyed her before she buttoned down his shirt at a slow, tortuous pace.

Kanda let out a low growl, his sexual frustration rising. "Dammit, hurry up" he growled. Rein giggled before quickening her pace and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, slipping the clothing off of him.

Kanda pinned her hands back down, dipping down to her stomach. "Ah-a," she stopped him once more, he growled in frustration. Rein winked, "pants off too." With a quick swipe of her dragon-like tail, she tugged his pants down. Kicking a few times, Kanda pushed it off of his ankles. With another low, frustration growl, Kanda ripped off Rein's underwear. Rein pouted but didn't really mind, she could always steal more money and get another pair.

Kanda went lower; Rein tilted her head up in curiosity.

"AHN!" Rein moaned loudly, tilting her head back against the pillow as she arched her back, Kanda smirked at her reaction and dug his tongue further.

"K-Kanda!" She whimpered, biting back another moan but failed miserably.

Kanda licked at her walls, cleaning her out. "Scream" he commanded and dug his tongue back inside her. She did as commanded.

"A-AH! K-KA… YUU!" She screamed his first name loudly as she came to her climax, Kanda growled as he felt his body grow hotter. He licked her clean before going back up to her, locking her in a fiery kiss. She could taste herself; she enjoyed how sweet it tasted.

Rein panted as Kanda pulled away from the kiss, he stroked her soft cheek. "Enough of this playing around, it's time for me to take you."

Rein closed her eyes, leaning against his cheek and nodded. Kanda kissed her one last time before stripping down of his boxers. Rein blushed at the sight of his manhood; she never imagined he was so… big! Then again, he was 18. At least _physically_ he was…

Oh well, for God's sake she didn't even know how old she was, so she shouldn't be talking.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in her ear, she blushed and nodded. Kanda laced his fingers with hers.

"Yes" she whispered back as he planted kisses down her throat. "It'll hurt" he muttered back.

"I… Figured" she muttered, she couldn't say she knew since she didn't know the first thing about sex.

Kanda chuckled; he gently kissed her forehead and brushed her black bangs aside. "I'll be gentle…" he whispered. Rein smiled, "I trust you." And with that, Kanda slowly entered her womanhood, she cried out as he stopped. Pain made her body throb, it felt like she was being torn apart inside. Tears pricked her eyes but Kanda gently kissed them away. Rein blushed at how uncharacteristic and sweet he was being at the moment. For the next moment, Kanda did nothing but kiss the red-eyed girl wherever he could, not making a move to hurt her.

"Mmm..." Kanda continued to kiss her cheek and jaw-line, she turned her head slightly for him. "You can move..." She whispered, a blush adorning her cheeks as he pulled away to look into her crimson orbs. He nodded and thrusted into her quickly, giving a groan as he did so from the heat of her core.

"Hah... Ah!" Rein moaned as she tossed her head back yet again, her moans only encouraged him to move faster, harder and even deeper into her. The Dragon gave several more cries, wrapping her arms around his torso and digging her onyx colored and not to mention sharp, into his back.

"Y-Yuu!" Rein moaned again, Kanda groaned at the sound of his name being so seductively called and quickened his pace, pounding into her further.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rein screamed, she could feel her climax coming. She was loosing control of herself, her crimson orbs glowing as she fought the urge to transform into a Dragon. Her nails dug further into his back, making him hiss from pleasure and pain.

"Y-Yuu... I'm gonna..." She tried her best not to moan and bit her bottom lip. "I know... I am too..." It sounded like he was trying his best not to moan as well. Kanda lowered himself and bit the tip of her ear, "cum with me..." He growled seductively.

That was the last thing needed to set her off, she screamed as her vision whitened. The knot that had build up in her stomach snapped and warmth filled her lower region, Kanda collapsed on top of her, panting hardly. He shifted off of her and laid next to her, pulling her into his arms.

Rein panted, never feeling this tired as she did in her life. Closing her eyes, she leaned into him. The need to transform into a Dragon slowly disappeared back deep within her fiery, dark power. Kanda as well closed his eyes, nuzzling into her soft, black hair.

"Is your headache gone?" He heard her ask quietly, something very out of character for Rein. She was always loud even when she was tired. Kanda nodded, never letting himself open his eyes. He was far too tired.

He felt her smile against his bare chest, "good."

Rein used her tail to pull blankets that had fallen off the bed at some point over them, she nuzzled further into his chest and breathed in his scent. Then, the scent of blood hit her. She shot up, her crimson eyes wavering.

"Are you hurt!" She nearly shouted, putting her hand on his shoulder frantically, inspecting him for any sort of injuries. Kanda shook his head, "you just scratched my back a bit. Nothing that won't heal" he said calmly.

"A bit my ass! Have you seen my fucking claws! Let me see your back!" She growled angrily. Kanda willingly sat up, by now even he knew Rein was not one to mess with. Rein went behind him, gasping slightly as she inspected the claw marks going down his back. Gulping, she lightly traced them.

"K-Kanda... I-I'm so sorry..." She whispered guiltily, turning her head and avoiding his eye contact as he looked over his shoulder. With an agitated growl, he turned around, took her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

"Shut up stupid Dragon, I told you it'll heal, it barely hurts," he muttered against her lips. "B-But..." She muttered in response, looking away from him. He took her wrists and pinned her against the bed once more, this time with no sexual meaning.

"I said It. Will. Heal." His tone was demanding, forcefully making her understand. With a sigh of defeat, she nodded. Kanda laid next to her again, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Go to sleep," he muttered before closing his eyes. Rein smiled, "okay." She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep as well with the man she had grown to love.

"We'll find this bastard if it's the last thing we God damn do!" Rein growled as they searched for more people who might have seen Allen the next day.

"What the hell do you mean 'we'?" Kanda growled, Rein glared at him. Ven sweatdropped as they walked down the town, "why don't we ask people out in town instead of in restaurants and bars?" Ven asked.

Rein took her hands, "Ven your a genius!" Her crimson eyes twinked as Ven sweatdropped more. Johnny sweatdropped as well, "does Rein usually always leave the thinking to Ven?" He asked.

"Yes," Kanda answered nonchalantly and kept walking ahead of there small group. Rein noticed this, "hey Yuu, wait up!" She called and ran after him, Ven and Johnny instantly followed.

"I told you not to call me that!" He hissed. Rein stuck out her tongue beside him playfully, "awww~ But you didn't mind it when I called you that last niiight~" She giggled. Kanda froze, he glared at her menacingly.

"What did you say!" He growled, his fingers itching to pull out his sword. Rein laughed loudly and ran ahead of him, "you know you love me~!" She called playfully as she waved to him. Kanda sighed agitatedly, "your lucky I do..."


End file.
